La Sangre Maldita
by Ares-sama
Summary: Cheshire sabia que aquel juego era peligroso porque era amor lo que sentia, Artemisa sabia que estaba tomando el camino equivocado pero no lo queria perder, ambas habían jurado no ser su padre cuando voltearon atrás eran igual a él, "la sangre pesa mas que el agua" Jade/Roy Artemis/Wally
1. Las Hermanas

Bueno aquí vengo con mi nuevo fic, n.n es una historia de las dos hermanas Jade y Artemis, la verdad es una idea que se me ocurrió viendo la primera temporada de Young Justice, sobre todo cuando los chicos se reúnen en la isla para revelar al topo, jeje también influyo algo que dijo mi profe de ética sobre que la gente por amor cambian, e incluso toleran demasiados actos…

Bueno tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, es una historia que la tengo bien planeada, los demás miembros de la serie iran apareciendo pero me concentrare en estos 4 Roy/Jade Artemis/Wally,

* * *

La sangre maldita

Capitulo 1: Las hermanas

Star City

4: Marzo: 20:37

Esto se había vuelto una verdadera rutina, ella no decía nada, sencillamente cada vez que ambos se veían en mitad de la calle no dudaban en realizar la eterna danza entre el bien y el mal, esa lucha que ambos habían tomado como propia, esa guerra que nunca daba cuartel, pero nunca pensaron que hasta los mayores enemigos terminarían de esa manera.

El no decía nada, luego de tales batallas siempre era lo mismo, llegaba a su frio y solitario apartamento, se quitaba su carcaj, luego su antifaz y se quedaba observando su arco sentado en su cama por varios minutos, luego sencillamente lo dejaba caer al suelo, pues ella había llegado y lo primero que hacía era quitarse esa mascara, los ojos de ambos se perdían en los del otro

Ambos no decían nada, los besos, los abrazos, cuando comenzó todo ello jamás pensaron que podría ir más allá, nunca pensarían que esto se saldría de las manos de tal forma, no recuerdan bien como comenzaron solo un beso, un abrazo mas allá de lo habitual y cuando menos lo pensaron o se dieron cuenta estaban acostados, el sobre ella besando su cuello, pasando sus manos por su delicada piel, las manos de ella detrás de su espalda.

Y después de aquel acto sencillamente se miraron en silencio, y como si hubiera sido un pacto entre ellos con solo sus miradas, quedaron en que sería solo sexo, o eso quisieron pensar, o eso querían creer.

El se dio cuenta de lo que era un sencillo clon, una mera copia asquerosa de otro ser, ella lo sabía, eso lo irrito a él y a pesar de ello ambos siguieron viéndose, ambos no dirían nada.

Porque si las sombras, o la liga de la justicia, o sencillamente el equipo de los jóvenes héroes se enterara de esto, sería el fin de ambos, ella más que nadie lo sabía, cuando el pasaba sus manos por su rostro, por sus delicadas piernas tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la trataba como una princesa, esa de los cuentos infantiles que solía leerle a su hermana cuando eran niñas, pero… cuando llegaba a su espalda u hombros el sencillamente se detenía, a veces intentaba preguntar ¿cómo se las había originado?, ¿quien se las había hecho? esas cicatrices que tenia desde que era una niña

Ella no decía nada, no tenia motivo, era su secreto, uno que compartía con su hermana y su padre, ese hombre que la había convertido en esto, en todo lo que ella odiaba, cuando se miraba en el espejo aceptaba algo, tal vez el tenia razón en ciertos aspectos, y eran iguales, pero la gran diferencia entre ellos iba a hacer que ella seria la ultima en terminar de pie

El nunca volvía a preguntar, a veces insinuaba; cuando llegaba ensangrentada al pequeño apartamento que sin darse cuenta ambos compartían, Roy la miraba como tratando de buscar respuestas, Jade solo sonreía iba directo a las duchas y no volvería a salir de halla en un par de horas, dependiendo de la gravedad de sus heridas.

Eso lo molestaba, pero a veces cuando el llegaba de igual manera, o incluso peor ella solo bajaba la mirada, solo sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho, pero jamás lo aceptaría

Cuando ambos terminaban de sanar o disimular sus heridas, ambos regresaban a lo suyo, solo era sexo se lo habían jurado cientos de veces

Y cuando el sol tocaba las ventanas de aquel pequeño lugar, el se levantaba tomaba su máscara, su carcaj y su arco, ella se quedaba mirándolo en silencio, ella no diría nada, el jamás lo diría

Pero esa mañana había algo distinto, esta vez ella por fin dijo algo de lo que ocurría entre ellos

─ No puedes vivir en dos mundos para siempre ─

El se detuvo, la miro pero ella solo comenzaba a ponerse su ropa, solo cogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la ventana, no miro hacia atrás, no dijo nada, no necesitaba decir nada, "un lo sé"; o incluso un "te quiero" era algo sin sentido, eso ambos lo sabían, ambos lo temían por que al igual que Alicia en el país de las maravillas algún día tendrían que despertar de aquel eterno sueño

Y eso ella lo sabía, pero no soportaría mas esto, sencillamente ya no podía seguir en silencio, solo se levanto tomo sus cosas y se quedo mirando el nochero de la habitación que compartían, había una pequeña caja en esta, había visto cientos de estos igual, en muchas tiendas, joyerías que asaltaría y asaltaba, muchos de sus robos había tomado siento de joyeros, sabía lo que había adentro de este.

Lo tomo, suspiro abrió el pequeño cofre con el mayor error de su vida, una voz dentro de ella le decía, "no lo hagas" pero aun así tomo aquel pequeño objeto "los mataran" "te mataran", pero ninguno de sus pensamientos importaba, y se lo puso

Lloro en silencio, esa mañana no pudo ir a trabajar como una miembro mas de las sombras, de los enemigos de él, sencillamente no pudo evitar y se quedo en silencio mientras varias lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, apretando con fuerza su mano sobre su pecho.

Ella no diría nada cuando el regresara, y el tampoco, con solo ver su anillo de compromiso en su dedo, se había dado cuenta de su decisión

Ambos estaban condenados

Pero aun así… esto no cambiaba nada ella jamás dejaría su mundo, y él jamás lo dejaría, solo quedaba ver quien arrastraba al otro hacia lo que sería su perdición

Esa misma noche ambos volverían a luchar, volverían a su eterna danza, dos almas rotas unidas por el destino y separadas por el bien y el mal.

* * *

8: Marzo: 23:30

La adolecente se había dicho miles de veces que esta sería la última vez que haría algo como esto, se lo había prometido a ella misma, por su novio, por sus amigos su verdadera familia pero… a veces la sangre era más fuerte que el mismo deseo, razón o esperanza de ser distinta a ellos, pero no podía hacerlo.

En medio de lagrimas tiro al suelo aquel saco de donde salieron un sinfín de piedras brillantes, necesitaba el dinero docenas de veces se lo decía a ella misma, ¿acaso era esa la escusa perfecta? Tenía que operar a su mama, o ese cáncer; golpeo con fuerza el muro del tejado donde se encontraba, apretó con fuerza sus puños ¿¡que estaba haciendo¡? se arrodillo mientras lloraba con gran amargura.

Ella no era su padre, ese monstruo al cual tanto odiaba, ella no era su hermana de la cual llevaba casi un año sin verla, ella no era su madre, no era su familia, pero cuando hacia esto se sentía viva, cuando hacia aquellos actos que sus amigos le reprocharían y odiarían, ella se sentía libre, sentía que era otra persona, pero sobre todo lo necesitaba, no podía pedir el dinero ya había aceptado cientos de veces la ayuda de los demás por otra parte no lo tenia, por otra parte la estaban presionando

¿Acaso era su orgullo el que actuaba?, negó con su cabeza esta no era ella, y eso comenzaba asustarla, si Wally se enteraba de esto, la dejaría de amar

Sintió un fuerte dolor de pecho en esos momentos de solo pensar en ello sentía que enloquecería, se acerco aquel saco y tomo los diamantes, no tenia su típico uniforme de arquera, no ella supuesta mente se había retirado de su pasado de heroína, tenia puesto un traje naranjado con una máscara felina, usaba una peluca negra, y una katana para evitar que la reconocieran se hacía llamar tigresa

Se paró de aquel lugar sin antes sentir una presencia a sus espaldas, una risa que comenzó a desesperara lentamente se giro y vio aquel tipo con la extraña mascara de hockey, no dijo nada sabia porque estaba aquí

"la familia es la familia, es algo que se lleva, es algo que no podes evitar y mucho huir"

Y mientras ella huía de esa verdad, entraba por la ventana de su apartamento donde su novio estaba profundamente dormido en su cama, la cama que ambos compartían, una pequeña sonrisa salió de su rostro y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse, escondería su botín y fingiría que apenas llegaba a su casa.

El solo fingía, estaba en silencio, Wally no era tonto, pero la amaba demasiado, y no quería perderla a Artemisa era todo para él, y tenía fe que cuando reuniera lo que necesitaba ella se detendría.

Y ella lo sabia se quedaba en el baño por varios minutos hasta que tomara el valor de salir de este y seguir con su maravillosa mentira, eran felices de eso no había duda alguna, pero hasta los más maravillosas relaciones se destruyen por las mentiras

Una mentira que ambos sabían, la verdad era que el llamado de la sangre es más fuerte que el ser

* * *

Capitulo corto, dejen comentario haber que les parece.


	2. Mascaras

Summary: Cheshire sabia que aquel juego era peligroso porque era amor lo que sentia, Artemisa sabia que estaba tomando el camino equivocado pero no lo queria perder, ambas habían jurado no ser su padre cuando voltearon atrás eran igual a él, "la sangre pesa mas que el agua"

Buenas aquí vengo con el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y gracias por sus comentarios para esta pequeña historia

Personas principales:

Roy/Jade Artemis/Wally

Descargo de responsabilidades: No soy el dueño de young justice (eso quisiera)

Capitulo 2

Mascaras

La rubia miraba la cama donde se encontraba aquella mujer, apretaba con gran fervor su mano, tratando de evitar por todos los medios posibles que esta se marchara, Artemisa había tenido una niñez para nada fácil, su padre era en verdad un monstruo con ella, su hermana la abandono, y la única cosa que había ayudado a mantenerla con la mas mínima esperanza de tener al final una familia, era su madre

La había esperado por años, cada día miraba por la entrada de su cuarto con la esperanza de que aquella mujer de cabellos negros, vietnamita entrara por esa puerta y le diera un fuerte abrazo, pero sobre todo que le dijera que todo estaría bien

Pero las cosas jamás estuvieron bien, y ella lo sabía, un cáncer había estado matando silenciosamente a su madre desde el día que ella había regresado a casa

Su padre lo había sabido todo ese tiempo que fue la única razón por la cual se marcho y las dejo tranquilas a ambas por un tiempo

Lo único que deseaba era que su madre abriera los ojos, que aquella mujer postrada en esa camilla, le dijera que todo estaría bien, igual como el día que regreso en sillas de ruedas a su casa, pero nada de ello pasaba, por más que intentaba con bellas palabras e incluso a veces desesperadas entre reglamos y lagrimas, no conseguía ni siquiera hacer que la mujer que le dio la vida diera el mas mínimo suspiro

"lo lamentamos mucho"

Fue lo único que le dijeron sus amigos cuando se enteraron del estado de su madre, ella había ido a pedir su ayuda, Artemisa lo sabía que no tenia los recursos para el tratamiento de su madre, y aunque muchos médicos habían dicho que era imposible hacer algo, una hombre había dicho que tenia los medios para sanarla, y la sola mención de ese nombre hizo que todos ellos le dieran la espalda

"Lex luthor me dijo que me podía ayudar"

Un par de lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, no tenía el dinero para ayudar, nadie se lo daría aludiendo que Luthor no podía hacer nada en realidad, el resto solo le pidió que regresara al equipo y tal vez pudieran hacer algo

Eso era un asqueroso chantaje, la verdad ella comenzaba a creer que solo la querían tener vigilada, el único que al menos se quedo con ella unos momentos fue Nightwing pero solo para decirle que iba directo a una trampa, que si querían ayudarla él tenía los recursos para eso

"Lex te está manipulando"

Y ella lo sabía, Artemisa no era tonta, pero tenía que salvar la vida de su madre, no importaba la manera de hacerlo, uno de los mayores criminales que tenia la liga de la justicia le había puesto un cuota, dar cierto dinero y el usaría todo a su favor para salvar a su madre, y si no lo conseguía en el tiempo establecido, le tendría que hacer una favor

Y no podía darse el lujo que llegara ese momento, tenía en verdad que evitar caer en las manos del hombre, al mismo tiempo salvar a su madre y sobre todo no perder a Wally en el camino

─ ¡Disculpe señorita! ─

Artemisa volteo su mirada mientras con su brazo trataba de secarse las lagrimas

─ El tiempo de las visitas se acabado ─

Ella solo asintió mientras dejaba la mano de su madre sobre la cama y comenzaba a salir de la habitación de donde se encontraba, completaría el dinero se lo juraba a sí misma mientras cerraba la puerta

En el pasillo de la clínica la esperaba el peli rojo, con un pequeño ramo de flores este le sonrió mientras le entregaba el regalo y la abrazaba por los hombros, mientras le daba un pequeño en la frente

─ todo estará bien ─

Ella le sonrió mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida "como quisiera creer eso" se dijo a sí misma, se había propuesto muchas cosas, pero sabía que algo estaba ya perdido, y era ella misma, se estaba perdiendo en un mar de penumbra

Esa noche volvería a ponerse aquel traje e iría a buscar un nuevo objetivo un banco, e incluso una tienda todo lo necesario para reunir el dinero, pero no sabría por cuando tiempo mas Wally podría seguir ignorando todo esto

─Esta noche, no Artemisa ─

Dijo en tono seco su novio, mientras la miraba a los ojos había leído sus pensamientos o sencillamente se había vuelto tan obvia últimamente

─ No tengo otra opción ─

El la miro con una gran tristeza en sus ojos, y mas cuando sintió que era necesario decirle aquellas palabras

─Tienes que dejarla ir ─

Ella lo miro con los ojos abiertos, como si aquellas palabras fueran una locura, se separo de él como si mero tacto la quemara, negó con su cabeza varias veces y comenzó abandonar el lugar

─ Si sales esta noche te detendré ─

Volvió hablar el peli rojo mientras aprovechando su gran velocidad se hacia delante de ella, se comenzó una gran guerra de miradas por parte de ambos, que termino con un suspiro de la adolescente de cabellos rubios

Artemisa se dejo envolver en sus brazos mientras caminaban en silencio a la salida del lugar, esa noche no saldría pero no podía decir nada de la siguiente, seria el doble de trabajo pero no la iba a dejar ir

* * *

A pesar del estado que se encontraba Roy había decidido salir ese día con Jade, era algo único para ambos, nunca antes habían hecho tal evento a pesar de los casi 2 años que Vivian juntos, o si la relación de ambos se podría llamar de dicha manera, por otra parte ahora que estaban comprometidos deberían acostumbrarse a estar al lado del otro como personas normales

Claro, personas normales que en el fondo eran un héroe y una villana, esto en verdad se había salido de control y cada vez que miraba de reojo a Jade se daba cuenta que era más que cierto

Jade por su parte llevaba tiempo ignorando a su pareja, llevaba una goma de mascar masticando desde hacía un par de kilómetros, ella había aceptado salir sin mucho entusiasmo, claro que quien no lo haría luego de los eventos de hace dos noche

Red Arrow había ingresado al apartamento de ambos con una gran herida de arma de fuego en su hombro izquierdo, hizo su mayor intento por ignorarlo, de tal manera que iba a marcharse directo a la cocina a intentar cocinar algo sin importar lo que fuera, últimamente comenzaba a sentir un gran dolor en su pecho cuando lo veía en ese estado

Pero justo cuando llegaba a la puerta de la habitación su prometido cayo rápidamente contra el suelo, logrando que a Jade se le acelerara el corazón, se dio media vuelta y miro a su compañero, lo que al principio para ella era una sencilla herida estaba consiguiendo que todo el suelo se manchara de sangre, "maldición" pensó mientras corría a socorrerlo

A Jade no le gustaba recordar eso, en verdad prefería pensar que la noche había sido algo aterrada, tratando de ignorar que toda su pijama había terminada manchada de sangre, que la mesa de la sala de su pequeño apartamento había terminado convirtiéndose en una maldita sala de cirugías y que había tardado un par de horas conseguir que despertarla luego de suministrarle una gran cantidad de medicamentos por la paranoia que le había originado de un momento a otro, se había alarmado tanto que por nada termina matándolo de sobre dosis con los tranquilizantes

Apretó con fuerza sus puños, "ese imbécil" pensó mientras daba un pequeño suspiro, por un par de horas en serio pensó que lo iba a perder, nunca estuvo tan asustada o angustiada de algo y más preocupada por otra persona que no fuera era ella, y eso la aterraba mucho mas, no podía recordar la última vez que había sentido algo así

Tal vez por su hermana, cuya persona llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver, al igual que a su madre, como estarían ambas, se preguntaba si al menos alguna de las dos notaria su ausencia

Negó con su cabeza que tontería de seguro ambas estarían mejor sin ella, de seguro ambas ni la extrañaban

─ Jade ¿estás bien? ─

Pregunto su prometido mientras la miraba con gran intriga

─ estoy bien Roy, ¿bien hacia donde nos dirigimos? ─

Estaba harta de caminar sin rumbo, el solo sonrió mientras señalaba a lo distante una tienda de bodas, donde una gran multitud de mujeres estaban haciendo fila esperando que abrieran la tienda del lugar para lanzarse la una sobre la otra para conseguir lo que ellas llamaban el vestido de novia ideal

─ ¿es una broma cierto? –

Se dijo mas así misma que a su acompañante, el solo rio por lo bajo mientras sentía un pequeño dolor en su hombro, trato de disimular llevando su mano a esta y comenzaba acercarse a dicho establecimiento

Por su parte Jade no le paso desapercibido dicho gesto, de inmediato trato de guiar su atencion y sus pensamientos hacia el lugar donde se encontraban, dio una pequeña sonrisa y comenzaba a caminar detrás de él tratando de fingir el mayor desinterés posible

"En verdad me amas", le había dicho hace dos noches mientras pasaba sus dos manos por sus mejillas, Jade había hecho que hasta el día de hoy seguía sorprendiéndola y que jamás pensó que haría, después de haber sanado sus heridas y haber sacado la bala que estaba en el cuerpo de su amado, ella al ver que no despertaba y nada funcionaba para reanimarlo, se había puesto a orar

Y había rezado en medio de lagrimas, sin poder creer lo que hacía y sin saber bien a qué ser celestial lo hacía solo podía pronunciar pequeñas palabras "si me escuchas por favor, no me lo arrebates, a él no"

Y no se lo había arrebatado por ahora, y eso la asustaba, tenia tanto miedo de perder a una persona a quien muchos consideraban una sencilla copia pero para ella era más importante que cualquier otro ser, para ella él era su realidad

Y siguió rumbo a la tienda, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Tal vez el día de hoy podría fingir ser de esas chicas escandalosas que a penas pueden creer que se casaran pero sobre todo aprovecharía para vaciar la tarjeta de crédito de su Roy

Tal vez podría fingir que era una chica normal

* * *

Bueno fin del segundo capitulo, algo corto la verdad, no se avanza mucho en la historia pero la verdad :3 no tengo ajan jejeje espero que les haya gustado dejen comentario, no importa si es una critica, no duden en leer mis otras historias

Bueno eso sera todo espero actualizar prontamente, claro luego de actualizar mis otras historias

Les recuerdo unirse a la comunidad de face "amantes de los fanfic´s"


End file.
